warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Name of a Warrior
This is just a little story, inspired to me by something Moon, about how the leaders and Clans get the names for their warriors. Enjoy! '''Note: '''This was adopted by Ducksplash, but all credit for the ThunderClan section goes to Arti. ThunderClan Yellowfang padded out of the gorse that surrounded the entrance to her new home. She glanced behind her, "Hurry up, we don't have all night!" Her newly named apprentice, Cinderpelt scrambled behind her. "Sorry! My leg's all funky today..." she reached where her mentor stood. Yellowfang licked her head. "It's alright, but come, we have to go." They hurried through the trees, stopping a few times to rest or to wait for the other, but finally they reached their detination. Four Trees was bathed in the silver moonlight, the clearing undisturbed except by falling leaves and the night wind, the Great Rock barren. Cinderpelt stopped, gazing up at it. "Why are we here?" Yellowfang growled, "We have four kits. Featherkit, Stormkit, Bramblekit, and Tawnykit all need their destinies foretold. Bluestar will decide their warrior names based on that and the kits themselves." Cinderpelt nodded and stared at the stars like Yellowfang. The older cat sat still for a while then sighed. "What?" "Featherkit. And Stormkit. I'm looking for them but...they're lost." she shook her head. "Or they aren't meant for us to deal with." Cinderpelt shuddered. Neither option sounded good. She looked at the stars again the squeaked, "Look!" Yellowfang turned her head in time to see two stars gleam brightly. A cloud covered them and when it drifted away, they were gone. Yellowfang growled and before Cinderpelt could ask anything, she said, "Time to move onto Tawnykit and Bramblekit." Yellowfang searched the sky intently. She saw a star gleam brightly, the like the other two, it disappeared. She sighed. It seemed as if ThunderClan would loose most, if not all of these kits. She focused on Bramblekit. Cindrpelt stared intently with her mentor then squealed in surprise when the wind swept past her. Both cats swung around, the wind whipped through the clearing like a cats claw and then it was gone. Cinderpelt stepped foreword and squeaked in shock. She looked down. Sitting at her paws was a bramble, looking exactly like a claw. "Brambleclaw." said Yellofang approvingly. Cinderpelt let out a breath of admiration. "Is that how ThunderClan chooses names for their warriors?" Yellowfang nodded. " I saw his destiny too. Most of these trips aren't as grand as this one was. But sometimes they are, when a cat is born for greatness." Cinderpelt dipped her head and together the two cats padded back to camp. WindClan Barkface was making his trip to the Moonpool. He padded, swiftly and alone, tonight he would find the names for four of his Clan's apprentices, Heatherpaw, Breezepaw, Harepaw, and Kestrelpaw. He had brought Kestrelpaw with him to show him how the naming process works, Kestrelpaw would be taking Barkface's spot one day, and Barkface wanted him to know how to be the best medicine cat WindClan has ever seen. "Are you ready?" he asked his mottled apprentice. Kestrelpaw nodded, looking a bit anxious. "Then come on," Barkface beckoned, leading Kestrelpaw down the hill, speckled with pawprints from countless generations and seasons before. Kestrelpaw padded nervously behind Barkface, his mind was bursting with questions and comments. But he held his tongue. "Lean down and touch the water, just like at half-moon," Barkface instructed, "We'll meet on the other side." Kestrelpaw gave a small, quick nod, leaning down and touching the cool, clear water with his muzzle. He felt a shock, and he was in a different dimension, in a part of StarClan he had never seen before. He was in a beautiful clearing with trees all around in the very center, however, there was a small, clear, pool of water that dazzled as it reflected the starlight. Barkface appeared from the trees and padded over. "Tonight we will leard the names of four WindClan cats, three are your Clanmates and the other is yourself," he mewed, solemnly, "Tonight you will attempt to fine the names of Harepaw and Heatherpaw, I will find Breezepaw and your name." Kestrelpaw nodded, trying to remember everything. "What you do, is you look into this pool," Barkface continued, gesturing with his tail, "and StarClan will show a sign to you, you will have to decipher that sign, and figure out the suffix of their names. But I caution you, StarClan will only show it once, so have a sharp mind and keep watch." Kestrelpaw mewed, "Okay," and he bounded over towards the water, peering into it's depths. At first he saw nothing but the plants and rocks at the bottom of the pool, but then on the biggest rock a scene appeared, of Heatherpaw running, but her tail, it was thrice as long as a regular tail and it kept shrinking back, then growing back out. "Heathertail," he murmered to himself, then exited at learning the way to name a warrior he looked again at the depths. From the same stone a hare sprang up and seemed to leap from one end of the pond to another, "And Harespring," Kestrelpaw breathed, his eyes shining in the moonlight. ShadowClan Nightstar padded out of his den and swept out of the camp while the other cats were asleep, tonight he'd find the names for Brownpaw and Oakpaw. It was a custom in ShadowClan for the leader to find the names by themselves, when no other cat knew about. The only other cat who even knew about or how the ceremony happened was the medicine cat, just in case something happened to the leader and deputy at the same time. Runningnose had to teach him the ancient ceremony, and he was glad he had someone else knowing about it. He padded through the ancient trees, and emerged in a clearing. Looking round about him, he saw moss on every tree, that was a good sign, it would be easier to find named tonight. Oakpaw first, he thought to himself, starting to peer into the moss, at first there was nothing, but as he went from tree to tree he found it. A piece of brown fur, the same color as Oakpaw's. "Oakfur," he mewed, his eyes gleaming, he let out a purr, it was a perfect name for the serious young tom. Now only for Brownpaw. He searched deeper into the tree and found nothing, "Huh," he remarked, "Usually they're on the same tree." He kept searching, and just as he was about to stop, his claw scratched a muddy piece of the root of the tree, there was a perfect pawprint. "Brownpaw," he whispered, shocked and scared, "Oh StarClan what is going to happen to him?" RiverClan Mistystar padded out of camp and to the clear, sparkling stream that ran past.She followed the stream to the very edge of RiverClan's territory, and using the sacred ritual that Leopardstar taught her, she ran a claw through the water and saw Troutpaw splashing in the stream. "Troutstream," she mewed matter-of-factly, liking StarClan's choice in names for the spunky young she-cat. She peered back into the water and was surprised to see a long vine just lying at the bottom. "Rushvine?" she asked herself, then shook her head, that name just didn't make sense. As she watched she saw the vine start moving. "Rushtail," she purred, realizing her mistake, "Thanks StarClan, for giving me the names of these wonderful young cats." Just as she was padding away, the first star came into view. SkyClan "Coming Frecklepaw?" Echosong asked, looking up at the dark night sky, worried there wouldn't be enough time to finish the ceremony. Frecklepaw nodded, breathless as she had to run to catch up with Echosong's long gait. "Tonight we will look for only one name, yours," Echosong mewed, still bounding along rapidly, tring to get to the empty space before the moon finished it's cycle. Frecklepaw nodded, and ran even faster, passing Echosong and coming out into the empty space. The she-cats positioned themselves in the center of the space and looked into the sky. All of a sudden, Echosong heard a crash, and saw four starry-furred cats coming her way. Recognizing them from when she visited SkyClan's ancestors, she dipped her head in greeting, "Buzzardstar, Spiderstar, Fawnstep, Birdflight, have you found a name suitable for my apprentice, Frecklepaw?" "Yes, Echosong," Buzzardstar replied, "All of the ancestors and StarClan were upset with you taking a kittypet as an apprentice, some still are, but most are accepting now." Echosong nodded, "I was nervous at first," she confessed. "Well, Frecklepaw has proven herself over and over again," Birdflight mewed. "And that means she deserves her name," the tabby tom, Spiderstar finished. "You shall name her Frecklewish, for what was once a wish of the ancestors, has now become a reality, thanks to you and your Clanmates," Fawnstep mewed, stepping foward. "We will see each-other again soon, until then," Birdflight dismissed the rest of the cats, then she, herself turned around and raced into the stars. Category:Ducksplash Category:Fan Fictions